This invention relates to a water supply system and more particularly to a system for supplying a user with an adequate water supply during peak demand periods from a water source with limited flow capability, such as a well with a low recovery rate.
Residential water supply systems are known which are supplied from wells having a low recovery rate. While the normal flow rate of the well may be adequate on the average for supplying the household, the actual usage of the household varies from periods of no water usage at all to peak demand periods when water is drawn at a rapid rate for washing machines, showers, water closets, etc. At such times, the necessary extra water flow is drawn both from water in the well stand pipe, as well as a water pressure tank. This water is replenished during periods of low usage. However if usage continues at high rates exceeding the recovery rate of the well, the well will run dry and the pump may continue to run when there is no water in the well, which may damage the pump.
One solution to providing an adequate supply of water is to redrill the well or drill a new well in an effort to improve the recovery rate. This is expensive and damages the property due to heavy equipment activity, resulting debris and expensive landscape repair.
Systems are known in the prior art for controlling well pump discharge to produce a flow equal to the yield of the well. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,526 issued Dec. 8, 1981 to Shetler. This system employs a diaphragm-type water storage tank connected in parallel with a low yield control tank (FIGS. 8 and 9 of the patent) connected to the household supply lines. In this system, the household supply pressure is necessarily determined by a mode of operation which is primarily designed to protect the pump.
It would be desirable to provide a system for accumulating and storing water at the recovery rate of the well, which could be drawn upon during peak periods without depleting the water in the well casing.
It would also be desirable to furnish an adequate supply of water to the user's household at variable rates of flow, including peak flow periods from a well whose recovery rate is adequate on the average, but inadequate during peak demand periods.